13 Knights
by evenstar-archer
Summary: Syaoran is the owner of the famous Li Casinos around the world but his also in his secret gang. When Saku crossed paths with him, fame n fortune don't matter. Can he convince her he's more than a pretty face?
1. Not so nice to meet you

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs, plan and simple.

My first ccs fanfic so just hear me out.

Chap 1

At the mall

The auburn haired girl walked casually through the mall carrying a small genuine Chanel handbag. The 18 year old stopped at New Zealand ice cream and looked up at the menu.

"Hmm, I'd like 2 scoops of cappuccino and cookies n cream served in a cup with hot fudge and cream please." She said to the lady in the counter.

"That will be 500 yen please."

Sakura handed the money and took the ice cream, turning around she took a seat on the bench and before she start eating she saw a couple on the seat behind her kissing each other and almost making out. It was close to 5:30pm and most of the people in the mall were already gone. The couple were just behind her and failed to notice her, but when the guy pulled back for some air it was clear who he was.

"T-Takashi?!!" Sakura yelled so loud that it echoed through the mall. He turned around and saw a fist hit the side of his jaw. He let out a cry ad shook himself conscious.

"Who the fu.."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Sakura screamed

"S-S-Sakura?" He asked still shaking his head.

"Don't S-S-Sakura me! What the fck are you doing with that chick?" She asked staring at the girl who would be about the same age as her, wearing a mini mini skirt and a light pink blouse that was quite revealing. "Even though I hardly know you Takashi, you're my best friend's boyfriend, you're even sleeping with her and now your making out with this this slut?"

"No! Don't jump to conclusions. I-I w-we're just friends." He laughed very nervously before receiving a slap from the chick as she ran away. "N-no Miyaku!" He turned around and Sakura stood in a fighting stance.

"Friend's my ass. You fcken cheated on Mihara. You man-whore!" She spoke with a deadly accent. Takashi tried to reach for Sakura's hand " Violence doesn't resolve anything, but consider this a favour, cos I'm sure you'd rather have me beat you up than have Mihara do it. "Sakura I'm sorr..." But instead Sakura grabbed it and sent him flying over her shoulder.

"Ooouchh!"

"Get up" She dragged him up and kneed him in the gut and threw him back on the ground. "Don't' apologize to me."

"D-don't tell Mihara." He said weakly still on the floor.

"I won't. But you will." She said and walked away.

Sakura's POV

Well I guess those karate lessons paid off. I can't believe the guy. Poor Mihara, she's gonna be devastated. Only two day's ago she told me that she and Takashi have been going out for about 3 months and things were getting serious. She said there was a chance he would propose. I highly doubt that happening now.

"Dude check this out" a orange haired guy said to his buddies as he pulled off the cover of his motorbike. "I had it painted yesterday, pretty neat huh?" He leaned against it showing it off.

Everyone had a remark on his bike. They were all guys dressed in black and red clothing, the gang type fashion lying around the side of the lake."Syao what d'you think?" Orange top asked looking over to a guy on the side of the lake tossing rocks out. He had chocolate brown messy hair and as he turned those intense amber eyes were the first thing you would notice.

"Hm, It's alright. Mine's better though." He laughed and so did the guys and orange top just ignored them.

Just then they spotted someone about 20 metres away. "Hey guy's there's Takashi. TAKASH....shit, looks like he's been beatin up."

"Man, what happened? Your all bruised" Eriol asked.

"Huh? Wat, oh nothing happened." Takashi lied.

"Takashi?" a voice came from behind them.

"Oh Syaoran, hey!"

"You know. Your one of the best fighters in our group and you hardly get beaten up so whoever done it to you must have been pretty good." He starred at him in the eyes "Was it anyone we know?" He folded his arms standing in front of him.

"Just leave it man, it was nothing. I-I tripped over the e-elevator in the shopping mal.." He stopped before giving away too much. _Damn shouldn't have said that._

"Shopping mall?" Syaoran asked raising an eyebrow. "Great we'll go and check it out. We'll find out who this guy is and bash the sht out of him for messing with one of Japan's most deadliest gangs.

Oh great, when they find out it's not a guy but I school girl I'm gonna be so humiliated. I can't let them go along with it.

"Syaoran NO!" They all turned around to stare at him. "I said just leave it man. It's just an accident." But Syaoran and the rest of the gang didn't listen and stepped into their motorbikes and cars. Eriol dragged Takashi into his car. "Come on Tak, you know Syao aint gonna just drop it." Takashi sighed as they drove off.

10 minutes later

Their cars/motorbikes all stopped at the front entrance of the mall. The doors were shut and locked. They all got out and took a good look around.

"Oh look, it's closed hehe. Let's come back another time." Takashi said laughing nervously and dragging Eriol back into the car but Eriol held onto Takashi's sleeve and stayed him there."

"What are you so worried about Tak? You owe this guy some money or something? Is he threatening you that much? Ok that does it I don't care who this guy or gang is. We're gonna find em."

It was about 6:30 now and the sky was dark. "Um, Syao, how are we gonna get in?" Seth asked. He was about 1 cm shorter than Syaoran with black hair with a very neat stealth look. All the guys were well built if you didn't already figure that out.

"It's not the first time we've broken into a mall. Come on." Daiyoki said and walked to find the side door.

"See that? That's wah I'm talking about. A true Knight, not afraid to break security Haha."

"No, not the side door. Look" Syaoran said looking up to the balcony and one of the glass doors where people go outside on the balcony to eat was left open."

"Smart Syao" Seth said. They headed for the balcony.

"No pretty stupid if you ask me. Now we can break in." There was on of them window-cleaning machines next to the balcony and Syaoran was the first on and Daiyoki operated it. 5minutes later, pretty quick, but after the all 12 of them stepped onto the balcony Syaoran spoke.

They pulled out a black mask out of their pants and put them on.

"Ok Knights. Operation _Find out who rolled Takashi" _He couldn't resist to laugh a bit when saying that. Then he gave commands using hand signals telling half of them to split to find the security room.

"In and out in 12 minutes, if possible. Ready? Action." They all went in and split up. Of course they were armed, being a gang member you had a gun with you everywhere you go. As soon as they got in the camera picked up movement and the alarm went off.

"Shit! Come on." Syaoran called. He reached the security room with the surveillance of the day with people coming in an out of every place in the mall. Quickly running through the last memory it took quite some time.

Police sirens were heard. "Syaoran we gotta go. It's taking too long!" Eriol said. "Stay cool, we got time." Syaoran sat himself down and rewinded the tape.

"Syaoran. The cops are gonna be here in 2 minutes! Let's go." Eriol called for the guys to make for the exit out back and turned back to Syaoran. " Let's go man!" The sirens were heard louder.

Syaoran watched on the TV as he saw Takashi kissing a girl. He fast forward a little and saw a schoolgirl throw hits on Takashi. _Who is she? _Eriol dragged Syaoran by the collar as he looked one last time on the TV he examined the girl with emerald eyes.

Back at the Li mansion

They were all seated on the couches or walking around the luxurious mansion. The huge decorative walls.

"Master Li your home. Dinner is served in the dining room." Wei the butler said bowing to Syaoran.

"Wei would you mind bringing it out here." Syaoran asked and Wei just nodded heading back.

"Well that was a quick finish eh Syao?" Eriol asked pouring a shot of glass of Scotch into a glass.

"You didn't find anything right?" Takashi asked since the whole time he tried leading his group in the wrong direction from the room.

"I actually want to say something Takashi um,........................HOW the hell were you beaten up by a GIRL?"

The next day

Sakura was on her way to the library to meet Tomoyo there. She had dressed neatly with green cargo pants and a sleeveless white top. Walking down the empty streets she couldn't help but feel someone following her. She picked up her pace and more footsteps were heard. She turned into an alley and stood back against the wall waiting for the mysterious stalker. When no one came she sighed and walked out to see 12 guys ( good looking guys) standing in front of her.

"Pst Tak is she the one?" Eriol whispered.

The guys were all making comments like "WoW, that's nice" "She's hot"

Syaoran stood there starring at her face and Sakura was trying to avoid his stern gaze. He recognized those eyes from the one in the video surveillance.

"Girl!" he said walking up to her. She moved a step back. "Don't be scared I won't hurt you" he smirked. "You gotta name?"

"S- _no wait better give a fake one just in case, who the hell are these guys anyways _Saki." She replied

_Obviously lying _" Well Saki. Do you know who we are?"

"N-no." she answered getting a little freaked out now.

"Well can you guess? We're a very deadly gang" Syaoran asked.

Sakura couldn't help but notice his beautiful eyes, his muscular features and he was just really hot. She could have sworn she saw him before, somewhere. But about the question she really had no idea.

"Umm, n-not really" she answered. She noticed Takashi in the back and glared at him.

Syaoran noticed this, " Well I'm pretty sure you remember beating our friend Takashi right?"

Eriol pushed Takashi forward. "Takashi, do you know this girl?" Syaoran asked

Takashi tried not to stare at Sakura but he felt Syaoran stare hard at him so he looked up. "You can't lie Tak." Syaoran warned.

"Yeh, I know her."

"Well is her name Saki?" Syaoran starred at the nervous Sakura _Damn I guess my fake name won't work_

"Takashi!"

"No, her name's Kinomoto Sakura." Takashi sighed. It was all going to come out.

"Hey, who are you guys and what do you want with me? cos I gotta catch a friend and she's probably wondering where I am right now and.."

"This wont take very long." He smirked "We saw you yesterday. Pretty impressive. You know how to fight?"

"H-how did you?"

"Doesn't matter. The point is you hit on our friend and now you have to pay." Syaoran said

"Pay how?" _I know I know him, just from where? He's good-looking, smart looks rich...........THAT'S IT. I know where his from._

Syaoran laughed and walked closer to Sakura.

"W-what are you doing," _Oh great I'm gonna die. What did I do to deserve this? I haven't even lived life to the full yet. I still haven't gone into sniper school. I don't wanna die. _Sakura shut her eyes preparing for the next step. She felt someone grab her hand "Don't worry, just keep your eyes closed."

15 minutes later

Sakura opened her eyes and she was in a dark room sitting on a chair. In front of her was a table and Syaoran sat next to her. The guys were all in the room. It was small no windows, red carpet. There were faint noises outside the room but she couldn't hear what it was.

"So this is what we're gonna do. We'll give you a choice. You could be the first girl into our gang or you could regret ever knowing us,...... painfully"

"What the fck?" She asked politely as possible "Why the hell do you want me in your gang Li?" _The Syaoran Li of the Li casinos all over the world was asking me to join with him? I must be dreaming._

Sakura slapped herself hard across the face. And it damn well hurt. _Ok maybe it's not a dream._

The guys laughed at her except for Syaoran. "So you know my name now Sakura. Well, what's your answer?"

"Why do you want me to join? You hardly know me, and I hardly... wait! I don't even know what I'm joining."

"We are The 12 Knights." He said casually. Sakura tried to hide her laughter. " Hey, that's an insult!"

"Sorry, it's just...your giggle name. I mean couldn't you have come up with something like, Deadly dragons or something? The 12 Knights?" She continued laughing.

"No. Dragons and Wolves are too common over Asia. Especially in Japan. We want to be unique. Unlike others, we are a true gang. Not those wannabe gangsters dressing up all scary. They don't do shit! We have a position and we take seriously."

"Sso um, why do you want me to join again?" Sakura asked, now she was getting confused.

"I don't know. But there's something I like about you apart from your hot body and pretty face."

_Fcken Hentai!!!!!_

"Well, on our missions no one will suspect a girl. So everything works out. You get paid very well too." He said smiling. "After all I am the heir to all the casinos I own."

Get paid well. That's good. Undergoing missions, that's bad. How can I let Dad and Touya know I'm in a gang. But then again, we are in some debt. Dad said we'd have to sell Touya's piano if we didn't have money by next week. What should I do?

"We'll give you another option." This drew Sakura's attention. "We'll let you go for today only, we are in a tight schedule, if...."

"If?"

Syaoran slowly reached under the table for something. _Crap is he taking out a gun _He pulled out a deck of cards.

"Cards?"

"Yep, you win against me in a game of poker and you can leave and think about it for a 3 days."

Phew that shouldn't be too hard.

"Okay, I'll do this one!" She breathed deeply.

"Okay. Too late to back out now." Syaoran started dealing the cards. "Oh yeh and the rules are, each time you lose you take off a piece of clothing. You have to win against me 3 times in order to go. We're only playing 7 times. It might be a lot but hey, the more games, the more clothes. Haha"

"Bring it on." Sakura took her 5 cards and looked at them. She had a very bad deck, but she smiled like she was winning. The whole gang watch in anticipation. Sakura swoped a 4 of clubs and she got a queen of hearts. Now her set was a straight Ten, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace. After Syaoran was done swoping twice she revealed her cards.

"Highest straight." she said.

Syaoran smirked and Sakura had a very bad feeling about this.

"Full house." He exclaimed hitting his cards onto the table and leaning back folding his arms.

Sakura sighed and nervously thought about what to take off.

"I'm waiting." He said playfully.

"Well wait longer." She kept on thinking, either her top or her pants.

"If I wait any longer I'm gonna choose what you take off." He said, the guys all laughed and watched Sakura.

"Is it really necessary for them to watch?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, yes it is. Why do you want to only show it to me? oooh how cute. Maybe later." He said with a wink.

"Fck you."

The guys all "oooho" "Syao you better watch you."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did." He said laughing.

"You sick bastard!" she cried

"I'm waiting. Or wait let me choose."

"HELL NO!!!!"

"5" he started counting.

"Shut up I'm thinking"

"4"

_Why didn't I wear more clothes today?_

"3"

_Okay, top or pants, top or pants?_

"2"

Top it is.

"1"

What next? AHAHAHAH please review and MORE CHAPTERS TO COME I hope you enjoyed reading. REVIEW!!! Thanks .

Will Sakura end up winning? Or will Syaoran? Who's gonna end up with no clothes? What if Sakura joins? Will it be love? Or regret? Fine out in the next chapter.


	2. A very bad day

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs.

Sori it took me sooo long to update my story, but I hope you enjoy it.!!!!!!!

Chapter 2

" Top it is"

" 1"

Wait, if I pretend to faint they'll have no choice but to send me to the hospital! Yeh that's it, I'll pretend to faint. Wait! But what if they don't do anything and leave me locked up in this room?!?!

" Hel-lo? Kinomoto we're still here." Syaoran said waving his hand in front of her face.

All of a sudden Sakura started bursting into tears, fake of course, but they didn't know that. Syaoran, a little shocked from this unexpected reaction turned to Eriol and grabbed him by the neck pulling him in.

" What the fuck am I suppose to do now? This was your freaking idea, if you hadn't of blackmailed me then she wouldn't be here right now." Syaoran whispered with rage to Eriol who was chuckling still. " I swear Eriol, if you don't do something I won't let go of your neck!"

" Alright alright haha." Pulling himself out of Syaoran's grip he straightened himself up and handed a small package to Syaoran. Sakura's eyes followed the small yellow envelope until finally it disappeared into Syaoran's pocket.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. My deepest apologies. If the guys didn't blackmail me into this I never would have dragged you into something like this." His voice had changed from a dirty careless tone to a more thoughtful and softer tone. " Ooh and I was only joking about the join the gang thing, so relax."

" Umm.. yeh, that's ok. Can I go now?"

" Sure I'll show you out. Do you need a ride home, since I _was_ the one who drove you here?" Syaoran stood and opened the door.

" No I think I'll be alrig…"

Lights from every corner flashed before Sakura's eyes. He sound of casino chips everywhere rung through her ears and the smell of smoke and loud music filled the room. Sakura rubbed her eyes and shook her head just checking if she was hallucinating or not, obviously not. Entertainers were performing, and heaps of people were at the tables waiting to win something.

It looked like a whole hive of bees waiting to get some honey.

" Uh, I guess I'll need that ride after all." She smiled weakly to the dancing women who passed by.

Syaoran smiled and took her hand before she even noticed. " This way." He dragged her through a back exit door. They came out into a car park still holding her hand Syaoran grabbed his car keys and unlocked his red convertible Porsche. He opened the door but noticed she slipped her hand away from his and stepped in the car.

In the car

The interior design of his car was extremely clean. From the corner of his eye, Syaoran could see Sakura checking out his toy.(the car)

" Nice huh? I got three others at my house." He said proudly.

She sighed. _I'll probably never have a car like this even if I save up._ " Yeh, your rich that's why." She mumbled,

" What was that?"

" Nothing" She said bluntly. " Rich spoiled kids like you don't know what it's like to have to work hard and earn your money." She looked away.

" Jealous of me being rich huh?" He laughed.

" No. Hating people like you who play around and do nothing yet still have tones of money flowing in for you to spend." She replied agitatedly.

" What's wrong with being rich? One day you could be like me, rich and owner of The Li Casinos all over the world, so what? Are you just gonna hate how successful you are?"

" No I won't. Because I'll be giving most of what I earn to people who actually need it. Example the starving kids in third world countries, the tsunami disasters, orphanages. It's called DONATING TO CHARITY, not spending it on expensive cars or clothes."

Syaoran started laughing out loud, which made Sakura furious and confused. He pulled into this huge driveway and stopped in front of the door. " Hey hold on a second okay, I just gotta sign some papers my uncle called me about earlier."

And he walked up to the doors and opened them. Sakura couldn't really see whom he was talking to but only saw a part of the man. But when he stepped forward giving some papers to Syaoran she caught a clear view at his face.

After Syaoran was finished he walked back to the car and drove off.

In the car (again)

" Wow, your house is beautiful." She awed at the view of his just front yard as they drove out.

" Yeh, we have like 50 spare rooms in the house its sooo creepy."

" W-well then what do you do with them?" Sakura asked, now interested in the topic.

" Well, that's a secret unless you come over, then I'll show you." He grinned. And she rolled her eyes.

" So you and your uncle do a lot of business huh?" She randomly brought out.

" Not really. I hate the business stuff. Since my parents passed away they left the company to me. But I didn't know how to manage it, and I couldn't be bothered to either. So my uncle helps me, he deals with all the business stuff, I just sign the papers."

" Oh, I see."

There were a few moments of silence before Syaoran started talking again.

" Sakura how old are you?" He asked before observing her properly.

" 18, why?" She asked,

" No reason. I'm only 20."

" Wow, so you've graduated and finished college and stuff?"

" Nope, I stopped when I reached year 12. I find school so boring."

Oh, typical, I should have guessed. Why go to school if your just gonna grow up being some…being you.

More moments of silence. The two didn't really know each other but it seemed that their conversation suggested otherwise.

Syaoran's POV

Why was uncle calling me so urgently to sign those papers, usually he would leave them to Wei to give me hmmm, I wonder

End POV.

Sakura's POV

What a wonderful day I had planned out gone wrong. All because of him. First he kidnaps me, then threatens me, then drives me home. I don't think I wanna know what he'll do next, i've definitely had enough for one day.sighs

End POV

The car was starting to slow down and finally stopped after a few sudden brakes. Smoke started coming out of the front engine and the car just terminated.

" Oh damn no, you've got to be kidding me." Syaoran cursed whacking his hand on the steering wheel. He got out of the car while Sakura sat still watching him approach the smoking hood of the car.

" Well, it's broken down. I don't understand, it was working fine yesterday." He said aloud while walking back to Sakura's side.

" Oh, yeh ummm. Just tell me where I am and I'll just walk home." She replied tired and carelessly.

Syaoran just let out a little laugh before pointing over to the sign which said Li Residents Ahead.

" WHAT THE HELL? We're still near your house, and its what time?" Since the sky was already dark and weather was cold she had every right to be angry.

" 8:30." He mumbled looking away. " WHAT? 8:30?" Syaoran walked a little closer and cautiously while Sakura just stood there looking around for directions.

The sky rumbled and then small droplets of water came down on them, followed by more and more drops. Syaoran felt he was to blame so he took off his jacket and covered Sakura with it.

" Look Sakura, my house is just up there so why don't you just stay there for the night and tomorrow I'll drive you home." He suggested.

" NO way, I'm not staying at your house, I'm not gonna let you drive me home and I'm not going to stand here arguing with you anymore! I'm going to walk home right now so bye!" She stomped off in the rain walking into the darkness leaving Syaoran standing there.

sighs " Sakura Kinomoto" He thought smiling. " I'll remember that name."

Li Mansion

A very soaked Syaoran steps into his mansion and walks up the stairs to his room.

Syaoran's POV

Well, I'm back home. I've had a nice shower so what's missing still?

Tired and sleepy Syaoran falls onto his bed and shuts his eyes.

5 hours later at 3:20am Syaoran wakes up and reaches his house telephone.

" Hello Wei? Sorry to bother you at this time, but I need you to do me a favour."

Next day

The sky was clear after a good night's rain. The streets remained wet but as the sun shone it quickly dried. The emerald beauty lay in her bed with the sheets almost falling off the side of the single bed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP rang her alarm clock in that usual irritating pattern.

No movement. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP CRASH! The sound of the alarm clock being wacked of the table by the human arm. Powerful and deadly when annoyed badly in the morning after a rough night.

" I'm up, I'm up." Sakuramumbled into her pillowto one in particular.

Sakura, still half asleep walked over to her cupboard and took out her uniform.

Walking to school

The streets were quiet with few people all heading in the same direction of the local Orphanage. With half an hour of spare time still Sakura decided to check out what was happening.

" Thank You all for being here today. I am proud to present this check of One Million Yen to the Tomoedo Orphanage." A man wearing a black suit and holding an enormous check said into the microphone.

" Thank You Mr Li. And we here at the orphanage are honoured to receive this generous donation." Another man replied cheerfully while shaking the hand of Mr Li for the press to take some photos.

Sakura had just walked into the crowd when it all happened. Looking up to see amber eyes.

Syaoran at the same time was also scanning his eyes through the crowd when they landed on a pair of emerald orbs. _She's here? Perfect_. He winked at Sakura but she just ignored him and started walking off.

" Mr Yukito, it was nice being here but I have some urgent business matters to attend to." Syaoran thought of quickly after seeing Sakura walk away.

" Very well then, we greatly appreciate what you have given these children here." The man said back as Syaoran started running off in Sakura's direction.

After running for what seemed like a very long time, Syaoran finally caught up to Sakura. Still huffing and puffing managed to say " Proud of me? I did what you wanted." He grinned while saying waiting to see her reaction.

" I'm happy that you did something…..useful." She smiled back and kept walking.

" I knew you would be." He said, now gasping for air like he was suffocating. He fell to his knees and almost fainted.

" OH MY GOD, Syaoran." Sakura immediatelyturnedto see him on the groundand put her arms around him to support him to sit up. " What's wrong with you? I mean, are you really that tired from running a few blocks?"

" I-I….it's not that." He laughed weakly.

" Then what is i.." She suddenly paused when she saw blood through his white shirt underneath his suit. " Y-your bleeding..really badly. Oh NO! what do I do,? Don't die on me Syaoran. I can't let you die. What the hell!?!?!"

" It's nothing….really" He tried to say out but the pain had weakened him too much

" I'm calling the ambulance. Hold on okay." She felt his hand tightening around hers.

" No! Not the ambulance, I have a family doctor. His number's on my phone, dial it." Were his last words before we fell unconscious.

Li Mansion

" Master Li? Master Li??" A man's voice asked softly. Syaoran slowly opened his eyes to see it was his doctor Haru. Looking around to find himself back in his own bed. " What happened?" Syaoran asked rubbing his eyes. He saw bandages around his chest and could still feel part of the pain.

" I received a call from a girl saying that you fainted so I drove out to get you back here. Who did this to you?" The doctor answered while checking his heartbeat and packing his stethoscope back in his pack.

" Nothing. No one did this. Umm where is she? The girl?"

" I'm not sure. After I helped you into my car I looked back and she was gone." He sighed. " She seemed very concerned about you." The doctor left the room and on his way out telling Syaoran not to leave this room until he had recovered.

Syaoran laid back down on his bed thinking about what just happened. I wonder where she went?

At school

Sakura attended Tomoedo College, with all her friends and all the 'other people'

" Tomoyo!" She yelled to the black haired and amethyst eyed girl up ahead.

" Sakura-chan!"

Sakura finally caught up to her and smiled. " Where were you yesterday? We were suppose to go to the library."

" Sorry, something just came up. But don't worry about it." _Phew, made it just before school started. sighs I wonder how his doing?_

A group of girl who had just walked passed them started giggling and whispering to each other. Then as they entered the building, Motoko, the school 'bitch' and her dumb slutty friends deliberately bumped hard into Sakura's shoulder.

" Watch it Motoko!"

" Ooh, sorry. Guess it's just your bad luck today, and this Saturday." She laughed and kept walking.

What's going on this Saturday? Sakura thought.

At home

" Quick dad, hide it! She'll be back any moment now!" Touya yelled as he tossed a pink envelope with hearts on it over to his dad, who caught it looking like it was a bomb about to explode.

" Don't give it to me!" He tossed back. " Quick Touya, just rip it up and put it in the bin!"

Touya immediately ran over to the kitchen bin but a step too late. The front door had opened. " Dad! Touya! I'm home!" the voice called out as it came closer to the kitchen.

At that moment Touya hid the envelope behind his back and looked around casually.

" Ah, Sakura your back," Fujitaka greeted trying not to be so nervous. While looking side to side over to Touya.

At this moment Sakura could feel something particularly unusual and looked to Touya.

" Well, I guess I'll just go to my roo.."" Freeze it right there Touya!" And he stood as still as ice.

" What's in your hand?"

" Nothing."

" Then hold them out." Sakura demanded, and held out her hand. Her brother sighed along with her father, which really got Sakura to think what was going on.

" Just be calm about it okay. Remain calm." He slowly hand the pink envelope and watched his sister open it up and start reading.

" Dear Sakura, you are invited to Kyo and Naoko's wedding held on the Saturday the 24th of November. See you there!" She read.

" Just forget about it Sakura. That baka Kyo left you 2 years ago and now he has the nerve to ask you to his wedding. Don't go." Touya took the envelope from her hand when he saw her facial expression of nothingness.

" Oh don't worry Touya. I'll go. Besides, it's his big day so I have to try and be happy for him." _Even if I'm not the bride._ She sighed and walked upstairs to her room.

I guess this was what Motoko was talking about before. And those girl were laughing about………Well if they want me to feel depressed and heart broken because my first love is going to marry one of my childhood friends, they better think again. I'll be at that wedding, and I'll show them.

She walked over to her closet and started looking for her deadly weapon. " Perfect." She grinned with a partly evil smile.

A/N: well? How was this chapter? Review and let me know.

Wonder what's going to happen at this wedding? Or what's this deadly weapon Sakura was talking about. Who's going to be at the wedding?

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 13 Knights.


	3. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs. Or Armed Reaction

Thanks for ALL your wonderful reviews. Here's chapter three so ENJOY!!!!!!!

I got some of these ideas from Armed Reaction.

Chapter 3

Saturday

Sakura woke up half an hour early so she would have time to dress and impress. A little background info for you. Kyo was Sakura's first ever boyfriend and started dating her in 9th grade. They went out for about 1 and half years and were still in love, but when Sakura introduced him to her friends. Naoko seemed oddly interested in talking with him. A few weeks later Kyo broke it off with Sakura and left Tomeodo. Naoko, at the same time told Sakura she was changing schools and also left.

And today, they were inviting Sakura to their wedding.

It seemed not to bother her as much as you would expect. With Sakura's beauty and brains now, Kyo would realize he made the biggest mistake to have ever left her.

And for her ultimate weapon. Sakura walked over to her closet and opened both doors to reveal…………. A large golden box with a ribbon, inside was a beautiful pink silk dress and a pair of gorgeous silver high heels. The dress went down to her shoes with a straight smooth look, the back was lined with a 3 thin lines of white silk horizontally revealing most of her skin down to her waist. Her neck was a little bare since she had no necklace to go with it.

After 1hour changing into her outfit and finding the right handbag, putting on some light make up, and making sure her hair was perfect she walked downstairs. " Touya! I'm going to the wedding!" She shouted.

As soon as she came downstairs she received a flash of light in her face, only to see it was Touya taking a photo of the angel in front of him. Sakura's eyes widened with annoyance while her brother was leaning on the staircase laughing. She stomped out the door and slammed it shut.

Sakura headed to towards the incoming taxi racing another man across the street. _Oh no you don't! _" TAXI!!" She called, and well, if you were the driver would you rather pick up a teen beauty or a stressing businessman?

Sakura stepped into the taxi thanking the driver. " Dream Palace please and step on it." The driver gave a slight nod and sped off.

20 minutes in already due to bad traffic. And things were about to get worse when they came up a traffic jam. " Oh my god! You've gotta be joking." Sakura cursed. " Yo driver umm, how long do you think this will be?" She asked urgently. " Wooh, by the looks of this, I'd say half an hour minimum before it clears up."

Before the driver could finish she handed some cash to him and took off running as fast as she could in her delicate dress, hoping not to damage or dirty it. After running for 5 minutes Sakura could faintly see the Dream Palace up ahead. _Yes! I'm almost there. Everything's going to go just as planned._

Just as Sakura was crossing the road a speeding black Porsche had just turned a corner street and was accelerating towards Sakura at high speed. She froze in the middle of the road for about 2 seconds and the car driver hit the brakes just in time for it to stop only a centimeter away from Sakura.

The driver was relieved, but noticed the girl was obviously not impressed while looking at her dress. It seemed the car had stopped right in front of a small puddle of murky water which splashed onto Sakura's pink dress leaving a patch of brownish wet stain with a small stench just on the below her waist to her left side. Sakura too much in a hurry only caught a glance at the driver's eyes before running off.

_They're amber. Could it be? _

She had no time to think right now as she saw guests to the wedding dressed formally like her. Just approaching the building that was surrounded by people, the bride and groom could be seen outside, along with the other guests taking photos. Sakura quickly used her handbag to cover the stain on her dress while looking casual as she walked closer to them.

Quite a few people had their eye on Sakura as she walked up. They all smiled and asked their friends either, who is that gorgeous creature, or just a 'wow'.

_Kyo. You've changed. _

" Hi Kyo, Naoko. Congratulations." She greeted. Kyo was the tall handsome jet black haired man and next to him, Naoko with her hair tied with glitter clips and in her wedding gown.

" Oh, my Sakura. You actually showed up." Naoko murmured rudely still giving a smile.

" Sakura." Kyo surprised at her appearance. He looked at her head to toe before smiling back. _Sakura, you sure have changed. You're so much more… beautiful. _

" Hm, nice to see you Sakura. Say, why don't you take a picture with us?" Naoko insisted and took Sakura's left hand moving her handbag aside to discover the hideous patch.

" Oh no Sakura, your dress is dirty." Naoko said loud enough for some people to turn around and look directly at Sakura. She could feel Naoko smirking inside by the way she looked at Sakura who was feeling so humiliated.

" Now you can't take a photo like that. I'll take you to the bathroom inside. Come girls." Girls as in her 2 bridesmaids both skinny, one blonde brunette and one black haired and pale skinned lady. Sakura tried to remain calm but her heart was beating so fast. " Don't worry Sakura, we'll get you fixed up…"

Sakura could feel the staring eyes behind her and just when things couldn't get any worse, one of her heels of her shoes snapped and she twisted her ankle.

Naoko took a few steps back along with her bridesmaids who started to giggle. Kyo and some others looked over and started talking. " Wow, talk about cheap shoes." One lady said. " And the dirty dress. What an embarrassment." Whispered another.

This is not happening right now! It's not happening! AHH… 

A few metres away, a man dressed in a black suite talking into a cell phone walked in and hung up his phone. " Ready to leave now?" He asked holding out his hand, as Sakura was still limping a little from her ankle, she took his arm but her eyes did not meet with the man and he helped her over to his car, while the guests including Naoko stood there staring at who this mystery man was.

" Hey, isn't that Syaoran Li?" " Oh my gosh, is that his girlfriend or something?" " He's like the most handsome bachelor in Tokyo." " AND the owner of Li casinos."

Overhearing this Naoko's eyes shot daggers at Sakura before rummaging back to her husband to be who didn't seem to pay much attention.

Sakura finally looked up to see who could be her knight in shining Armour that saved her from the disaster. It turned out to be of course, Syaoran Li. " You?"

He assisted her into the car, which she oddly didn't accepted into.

In the car driving

Sakura, not in the best of moods. In fact feeling rather angry, humiliated and about to either burst into tears or burst out in rage, it was hard to tell.

" What's the matter? Your boyfriend's getting married and you're not the bride huh?

" EX boyfriend, and yes. He's marrying my old friend." Sakura corrected.

Syaoran had to think about saying something to comfort her for a moment, since he wasn't use to these situations he was actually scared whatever came out of his mouth would just aggravate her temper more. " It's okay. You'll find someone else."

Sakura felt so relieved for some reason after going to the wedding. She finally figured out what kind of woman Kyo was marrying, and it sure served him right. Though the humiliating part will forever remain in her head, she was glad about everything and tried her best to be strong.

" Why are you doing this anyway? Aren't you scared this will blemish your reputation being seen with me?"

" Is it a bad thing that I helped you?"

" You and I aren't so close. So why do I keep bumping into you? Kinda seems like you plan to bump into me." She replied suspiciously.

" Look Sakura." " Kinomoto." Syaoran laughed. " Ok, Kinomoto. I like bumping into you. And I think you do to. So don't you think you should give me a chance?" He asked reasonably.

Sakura took a second to reply with a smile. " No." Which came to Syaoran as a very sudden surprise. You could expect any girl to fall just like that if he had asked the to.

Syaoran sat silently looking away from Sakura disappointedly.

" Look I'm sorry. But, I... I'm sure you can find another girl, someone who will understand you and like you for who you are." Sakura was lost of words.

" It's okay."

" I hope I didn't sound too insolent or offended you in any way."

" No, of course not. Hey, it's okay that you don't like me." Sakura felt guilty and looked away. " But that doesn't mean I don't like you. I'm gonna keep trying, and I'll be waiting, for when your ready."

" Look you don't have to, just find someone el" " Nope. I found the perfect catch, and I'm not letting go." He grinned.

Sakura a little unstable by all his flattery showed a small sign of blushing. Syaoran also noticed this, but pretended he didn't.

" So, umm, where do you live?" Syaoran questioned for her to answer and for him to know.

" Nope. Can't tell." She laughed. " Just keep driving, I'll tell you when to stop."

Syaoran gave her one of his most charming smiles and did as was told. Just that second his cell phone rung.

" Hello Syaoran here, who's this…Oh, Wei it's you, what's up?……….WHAT?……how? when?….but I never….oh SHIT!!! I'll be right there."

And he hung up with an infuriated yet concerned look on his face. " Listen Sakura, I have some urgent issues I have to attend to. Is it alright if I dropped you off here?" He asked already slowing the car down to the side path just a few blocks away from where Sakura actually lived.

" Yeh, sure. Thanks for the lift." And Syaoran's car sped of into the distance as fast as fast can go. _Wonder what that was all about_

Li Corp

The speeding car came up to a tall blue building and zoomed into the car park and parked immediately in the usual VIP space. Syaoran ran out of his car and into the entrance then immediately to the lift.

On level 21

Syaoran just approached his office door when the door opened and out walked a tall American man in a suite smiling then heading towards the lift.

Syaoran rushed into his office to see his uncle sitting on his chair smoking a cigar with his legs crossed on HIS table.

" What the hell is going on Uncle?!" Syaoran fumed.

" Ah, so I guess Wei had already told you." His uncle replied with an evil grin.

" He told me part. Now tell me the rest and WHY ARE YOU SITTING AT MY DESK?"

His uncle sighed. " Look here Syaoran. You've never taken any consideration into building this company. You never appear in conference meetings because your out with that 'gang' of yours. You never make any decisions."

" Yeh, I'm the boss. That's how it goes." Syaoran replied clenching his teeth, standing in front of his uncle with his fists on the desk.

" Not anymore. You see Syaoran, a couple of days back I had you sign those papers remember? Well, you were signing off Li Corp to me. I am now the owner of this company and you, well your nothing." His uncle smirked.

" How dare you!"

" The company, the money, the house as well. On and on down to the last cent." He laughed as he stood up and walked over to his nephew. Syaoran couldn't hold his anger any longer and smashed his fist into his uncle's jaw.

" You son of a bitch! You can never have this company." " SECURITY!"

In came three guards and pulled Syaoran out the door, he tried to push free of them but they were too big and too strong.

" YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I SWEAR ON MY FATHER'S GRAVE YOU'LL PAY!!" Syaoran cursed at his uncle who's face was red and painfully sore from the punch, but he managed to laugh at his pathetic nephew.

Outside in the car park

Filled with more rage than he could ever imagine. Being betrayed by family. Syaoran walked over to his car and took out his keys but before he could open the door another security guard approached him.

" Mr. Li, step away from the vehicle." He said.

" This is my car. My vehicle. Why the fuck should I step away from it?" Syaoran questioned with his temper about to burst.

" This vehicle is property of Mr. Takao Li the owner of Li Corp now."

" Takao is not the owner of Li Corp. Now move."

The guy was a thin and supposedly weak man to Syaoran's advantage. Syaoran stepped up to the man almost hovering over him. When the two buffaloes from before grabbed Syaoran by the arms and threw him out of the car park after throwing a few punches in his stomach..

Luckily no one was around to see him. He got back up with a bleeding lip and took the next incoming cab.

Li Mansion

The taxi stopped right at the entrance and from the car window Syaoran could see Wei walking out the house door with two suitcases.

" Wei, where are you going?"

" Master Li. Your uncle fired me yesterday so I am no longer allowed on this property, since it is now his."

" But Wei, you've worked here even before I was born. My father hired you, he can't ju.." " It's okay Master Li."

" Your no longer my butler Wei. You can call me whatever you want." Syaoran sighed.

" Like you said Master Li. Your father hired me under your charge. I have always respected Xenon as my boss and my friend. And YOU, I've looked after ever since you were a child. Do you think I would just leave you because you have no money to pay me?"

" I-I don't understand."

Wei smiled and handed Syaoran a suitcase. " I hope you don't mind Sir but I took the liberty in packing some of your clothes and items. Your uncle's lawyers told me to take my things and leave. I overheard they weren't going to let you in the house, so I packed some things for you."

" Thank You Wei." Syaoran fumbled around in his pocket to find the keys to his other car. " Hold on Wei I'll be right back."

A minute later Syaoran drove his black BMW convertible over to entrance.

" Where are you going to Master Li? You have no money." Wei said bluntly.

" Where ever the road takes me. I dunno, maybe I'll just crash at Eriol's house." Syaoran thought.

Then Wei stepped into the car and closed the door. Syaoran, looking confused. " I'll explain later. Just drive the car to 347 Tyler Street."

Syaoran started the car and drove out of the house. " What's at 347 Tyler Street?"

" Your new home." Wei smiled at his own cleverness.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow showing a 'huh? What the heck are you talking about' look.

" Don't worry Master Li. I'll tell you when we get there."

At Sakura's house.

The Kinomoto family were peacefully having dinner. " Sakura, how was the wedding?" Fujitaka asked while carving through his steak.

" It was…..funny. But I prefer not to talk about it." Sakura giggled.

" I took a photo of her in her dress, I'll show you when I pick them um tomorrow dad." Touya added.

" That was thoughtful thanks Touya. Oh did you know the house down the street is being sold." Fujitaka brought up.

" Yeh dad, I walked passed yesterday and heard these two men bought it."

" Which house? The one that Mr Yakamaya lives in?" Sakura joined in.

" Uh Yeh, I think it is. Why?"

" YES!!! He always use to tell me off when I walked on his lawn. I'm glad his moving." Sakura cheered and they all laughed. " I hope whoever's moving in aren't as mean as he was." Sakura thought happily. Little did she know who was driving her way right this second.

A/N How was this chap????

How is Syaoran gonna deal after losing everything? Who's moving down the street from Sakura? I bet you think it's Syaoran don't you??? Muahahahaahaha we'll see about that. Next chapter is mainly about the gang and finally some action. Will Sakura ever find herself to liking Syaoran and give him a chance? Or will this other guy take Sakura's heart? Find out in the next chapter of 13 Knights!!!


	4. Ordinary day? not quite

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs bla bla bla bla bla

A/N: HEY! I'm so sorry it took so long to update this chapter, its just been so busy and everything I haven't had the time. I actually didn't visit fan fiction for 3 months! But anyways, I hope I haven't lost the touch to this story after so long. EnjoY!

You might pick up a sense of ALIAS pieces coming up..muahaha I don't own that either

13 knights chapter 4

Where Syaoran is

Last night Wei drove Syaoran to their new house. Much smaller than his former mansion which he still intended to take back with some help from his gang. The house wasn't empty since there was furniture brought in when Wei purchased it, and the condition of the house was very tidy and new. Syaoran had collapsed into his new bed and fallen into a deep sleep, waking up at about 1pm.

" Master Li….Master Li, wake up!" Wei called from downstairs.

Half lying on the double bed with his face stuffed into the pillow Syaoran mumbled something and got up slowly and unsteadily walked downstairs. " Breakfast served Wei?" Syaoran yawned while shaking his head to wake up.

" Lunch sir. It's 1pm in the afternoon. You've had quite a sleep." Wei answered placing a tray with a plate of toast with eggs and a glass of water. Syaoran stared at the plate of so called 'food' for a minute and looked back at Wei who sighed.

" I'm sorry sir. That's all we have now. But I'll get more when I go shopping today. But…we can't afford to buy what we use to have. Eat this now and you can see what's left in the fridge. I might go out for a while so lock the doors when you go out too." And with that, Wei took his coat and walked out.

Syaoran was still left looking awkwardly at his plate but his stomach was growling so hard. He quickly finished up the food and went back upstairs to change into his black cargos and a polo shirt. Suddenly he heard his cell phone ring.

" Yo! Where have you been Syao? I've been trying to call you all night!" Eriol's screaming voice shouted into the phone.

" I've been….out. Anyways, look. Something's happened and I need your help so, call up the others and meet me at the river in 10 minutes sharp!" He hung up the phone and rushed out the door.

Outside was in full sunshine that it blinded his eye for a second. Then getting a good look around he ran down the street looking for directions since Wei took the car with him.

At the river

" So you expect me to believe that Brazil is actually the name of a plant…." Takashi started. The whole gang was waiting impatiently by the side of Tomeodo Lake. All 12 members expected they would be torturing some other helpless little gang.

In the distance, a faint black figure was running towards them. Syaoran was almost exhausted when we got to them huffing and puffing. " Oh my god… hahaha" Eriol laughed. " Where's your car?"

After he had caught his breath back and stood up straight Syaoran explained what his uncle had done.

" Yeh so now I'm broke." He sighed.

" Ouch, that's harsh. You just say the word and we'll take him out!" Eriol exclaimed.

" We've got your back all the way. Even if it is your own uncle." The others all agreed.

" Thanks guys but we can't just take him out now. I know he has his own organization. I was checking out some info on him and turns out, his one of the members in this top-secret organization called The Alliance, and I got no idea what the hell that is."

" We'll check it out for you Syaoran. Meanwhile…err, just try to settle in being with the average folks hahah."

" The rest of you guys. Just stay low for now and chill out. Once everything is set, I'll call you." Syaoran said.

Sakura's House. 4:00pm

A boring Saturday afternoon at the Kinomoto house. Strangely enough it was the middle of winter but the temperature was over 40 degrees. Sakura sat at her computer staring at the screen constantly clicking her mouse for no particular reason. There was a reason for this. The only thoughts floating around in her mind were:

_I'm bored. I'm broke. I'm boiling hot. _Over and over again. Finally she broke it off. " Shut up conscience!" She slapped herself awake. " I need fresh air."

In a park

The sun glared straight down at Sakura as she walked over to the seat under the shade of the trees. She wore long ripped jeans and a sleeveless blue top. Around the park. Children played in the swings and sand pit seeming not bothered at all by the weather, people jogged pass and smiled.

_No one else seems to be affected by the damn sun. Why do I feel like I'm melting…melting…melting…I thought I told you to shut up. _She sighed. _The damn sun's only following me around huh? Stupid bright shining piece of crap. _

Using whatever energy hadn't been absorbed by the sun yet, Sakura got up and walked off. " I know. Ice cream! Or anything cold at least, I'm totally dying of sunburn out here. Course it was my idea of coming out anyways, but then I did have to get out from that room and why am I talking to myself …BUMP

Sakura felt herself fall backwards in slow motion and hit hard on the ground. She rubbed her eyes and stared up at man looking down at her.

" Are you alright Kinomoto?"

_Who the hell… _" Huh? Oh. It's you again. Syaoran right?"

" Yeah. So, how've you been?"

" Why the hell didn't you catch me?" Sakura said as she got up rubbing her head.

" Sorry, I was …daydreaming while walking. But, hey it led me here. What a perfect coincidence." Syaoran laughed nervously.

" Well.. uhh, yeah. I'm going now. Bye!" Sakura quickly started walking off but felt Syaoran follow.

" So, where are you heading?" He started while walking closely behind her.

Sakura gave no response and picked up her pace curving from side to side. " You know I'm still here Kinomoto. It's rude to ignore someone talking to you."

Finally she stopped walking. " You're right, it is rude. Sorry I'm just really burning from the sun and my mind is so messed up right now."

Syaoran took Sakura's hand and lead her to an ice cream stall, which just so happens to be located conveniently across the road.

" Good Day youngsters, how can I help you?" asked the man behind the counter with a red and white striped apron. He smiled curiously at Syaoran who returned a confused look.

" Three scoops of chocolate please." Syaoran replied giving the man the money.

" And I want 2 scoops of wasabi ice cream please." Said Sakura.

As they walked off Syaoran couldn't help but stare at Sakura while she was eating her wasabi ice cream. " Um, isn't that really hot?"

She continued eating. " An ice cream stall here in winter… makes you think doesn't it. So… Knight number one, how's life with your rich castle and many lady housekeepers and fancy cars?"

Looking away Syaoran continued eating. " My uncle tricked me and I lost everything. You?"

" That's terrible." Sakura continued licking her ice cream. " Money isn't everything. Things happen for a reason. You can't expect a perfect life just for nothing."

My exams are coming up soon. I should really study. If I don't pass, I'll let down Touya and Dad.

"Kinomoto" Syaoran said waving his hand in front of her face. " Do you always space out like this?"

" Huh? Oh yeah, it comes and goes. Happens a lot lately."

Syaoran looked around the park. The children played so joyfully and annoyingly close while the parents walking pass smiled and then whispered. " Wonderful community. Do you come to the park often?"

" HELL NO, in fact it's a rare thing that I came out today. I don't really mind the park but it's just…I, why am I telling you so much?" She continued eating when suddenly a large bird flew in front of Sakura.

" AHHHHHH! Kill it! Kill it!" Sakura screamed and almost everyone turned to stare at her. Even the children were frightened and ran away.

Syaoran tapped lightly on her shoulders but Sakura was waving her arms everywhere like a crazed maniac. " SAKURA!" A sudden stop. She breathed deeply. " It flew away. It was just a magpie."

" Yeah well…whatever." She continued eating her ice cream ignoring what just happened.

" If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a fear of birds." He smiled.

" Your crazy. Don't say crazy things" She stuttered

" They're just birds. What's so scary?" He laughed.

" That…my good knight, is none of your business." She smiled back. " Well, I'm finished. I better get going."

Syaoran stood up. " Can I at least walk you home? I mean, you might encounter a lot of birds in a place like this." He joked. He asked already walking along ahead.

" You think you're smart don't you? Well, ok. BUT! …I'm watching you Knight number one." Her eyes glaring straight at Syaoran who laughed. " Call me Li?"

" Nah, Knight number one sounds better. Hahaha, this is like a Shakespeare thing." Sakura started as they walked together. " I dub you Sir Li the first!" She smacked him on the head." And laughed till unexpectedly received a hit in return on her head.

" You are one weird girl Kinomoto."

As they walked off into the distance, a man watched closely from a black car across the road, his eyes staring keenly at Syaoran. He reached for his mobile in the pocket of his red and white striped apron and held it close to his ear.

" Yes, it's me. Target was in sight but an unknown third party was present. I need more time." He said.

" You have 2 weeks to get the job done. If Syaoran starts searching for answers he'll destroy our plan. I want my nephew dead. Take out anyone who gets in your way." The recipient answered.

DUN DUN DUN! So how was that chap? Not much action really but it gets better. GIMME a review! Flames are accepted if properly justified.

Next Chapter- Sakura and Syaoran's first date goes terribly wrong when a mysterious girl appears. Don't worry its not Syaoran's ex…

Possibilities for later chapters: A **car crash**, a **gang fight** and a **death triangle.**


End file.
